helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashimura Riko
, promoting We are Winner! / Starting Over |jpname = 橋村理子 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 156cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2017-2019 |agency = (2017-2019) YU-M Entertainment (2017-2019) |label = T-Palette Records (2017-2019) |group = Up Up Girls (2) |generation = 1st Generation |join = February 25, 2017 |graduate = July 29, 2019 |days = 2 Years, 5 Months, 5 Days |debutsingle = Sun!×3 / Ni no Ashi Dancing |lastsingle = We are Winner! / Starting Over |acts = Up Up Girls (2) |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }}Hashimura Riko (橋村理子) is a former 1st generation member of Up Up Girls (2). Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Hashimura Riko was born on January 31, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. 2017 On February 25, it was announced that Hashimura had become a member of Up Up Girls (2), alongside Takahagi Chinatsu, Yoshikawa Mayu and Kajishima Aya. 2019 On June 21, it was announced that Hashimura Riko would graduate from Up Up Girls (2) on July 29 to become a fashion designer. She had gained interest in the profession from studying in university, and had been allowed to participate in designing costumes and goods for Up Up Girls (2). The difficulty in balancing university life and idol life prompted her to decide on graduation from being an idol so she could fully dedicate herself to becoming a fashion designer. The group's first single without her was also announced to be released in August, making We are Winner! / Starting Over her last single with the group."橋村理子に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Up Up Girls (2) Official Blog. 2019-06-21. On July 28, Up Up Girls (2) held the final performance of their "Aoi Haru Atsui Natsu" live tour at Shinjuku ReNY. This was Hashimura Riko's last appearance on stage with the group. During the encore, the rest of the members wore their promotional outfits for their next single Be lonely together, while Hashimura wore a pink dress in honor of her graduation.https://twitter.com/uug2_riko/status/1155464483852054528?s=21 The day afterwards, she held a solo event where she held her graduation ceremony from the group.https://twitter.com/uug2official/status/1155742725305585664?s=21 Personal Life ;Name Meaning Hashimura's given name, Riko, means "logic" (理) and "child" (子). Profile *'Name:' Hashimura Riko (橋村理子) *'Nickname:' Rikko (りっこー)https://twitter.com/uug2_riko/status/1142062199835250690?s=21 *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 156cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Special Skills:' Singing while hula-hooping, baking bread and desserts, drawing pictures *'Audition Song:' YOLO *' Status:' **2017-02-25: Joined (in partnership with YU-M Entertainment) **2019-07-29: Graduated *'UP-FRONT CREATE Groups:' **Up Up Girls (2) (2017-2019) Discography Featured In Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *UPPER DISCO / FOREVER YOUNG ;Up Up Girls (2) *Sun!×3 / Ni no Ashi Dancing *Doshaburi no Terrace Seki / Fuyu Tote Tote *Tte Iu Hatsukoi no Oyakusoku / Happeace LOVE♡ *Zenbu Seishun! / Angel Enjite 20nen *Kakatte Kinasai / OVER DRIVE *We are Winner! / Starting Over ;team・princess *Kyou Dake wa Aitakunai yo Trivia *Considers herself Up Up Girls (2)'s girl power representative. *Calls herself . *She is a fan of Tanaka Reina. *She likes drawing, especially pictures of other idols, and often posts her drawings on Twitter. *Her audition number was #14. See Also *Gallery:Hashimura Riko Honorary Titles References External Links *Up Up Girls (2) Profile (archived) *Official Twitter *Official Instagram *Official Showroom Channel Category:Aquarius Category:Up Up Girls (2) Category:Dragon Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:YU-M Entertainment